Look! A Girl!
by xjadedx8
Summary: [RvB] What happens when one day, a girl finds herself trapped in the world of Red vs Blue, smack in the middle of Blood Gulch?
1. A Simple Drink

**A/N:** This story is brought to you By PrincessPadfootxo (Jenn) and xJadedx8(Kimmie). We're working on this as a joint project, even though it'll be posted on Kimmie's account. We couldn't do it without each other. I'm the typist, and she's the idea person. Plus, the fact that I'm a good writer helps a lot, and I can really make her ideas sound good. So we hope you enjoy this.

P.S. We were really getting tired of all the slash fics that are on fanfiction about RvB, so we are making up one that totally **_isn't_** slash.

P.P.S. There are so many characters that you could put in the "male lead" in our story… But we chose the one who you totally wouldn't expect.

P.P.P.S. Caboose owns you.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: A Simple Drink

Ashley pulled the crumpled map out her back pocket and skimmed it quickly. She was standing next to 'SpEctrE' and needed to get over by 'Scorpion' to find the nearest snack stand. She refolded the paper, shoved it into her pocket and began to weave her way through the crowds at Parabola Canyon, the local amusement park (well as local as it could be).

She had been waiting at the exit to 'SpEctrE' for her younger brother, Gabe, when her mouth started to dry out. So she decided to head for a drink. As she neared the food court area, and stuck her hand into her pocket to see how much money she had. _'Four quarters, three dimes, and four nickels. One dollar and fifty cents. I hope that's enough for a drink." _Ashley thought to herself. She dropped the change carefully back into her pocket and went to find a drink.

The lines at the stands were all so terribly long and Ashley really didn't feel like waiting on one. She pulled out the map again and scanned her area. The map had little coke bottles where there was a drink machine in the park, and water droplets for water fountains. The nearest coke bottle to Ashley was about twenty feet to the left, and behind a building. She rolled her eyes as she headed towards the machine.

As she stepped up to the machine, Ashley dug her hand into her pocket one last time and pulled out the change. _'Great. A dollar and fifty cents, exactly what I have,'_ she thought as she started sliding the change into the machine. Three dimes, four nickels, one quarter, two quarters, _'Oh crap'_ the last quarter had slipped out of Ashley's hand and rolled further down the small alley she was standing in. "Great. I had just enough, and now my last quarter has decided to run off," she said to no one in particular. She watched the quarter as it rolled away, quickly leaned down and hit the change return button, grabbed her change, and chased after the rogue coin.

She was almost to the coin when she tripped on a wire lying across the alley way. "Ugh" Ashley murmured to herself. "Could this get any worse…? I just wanted a freakin' drink." She crawled after the quarter, getting up would have taken too long and she would have lost it. She watched as it rolled through the crack under the nearby door. "Aw, crap." She crawled over to the door and pushed. To her surprise, it actually opened. As a thin stream of light shone into the dark room, she saw her quarter, which was still rolling, glint in the light. She continued to chase the coin and as she finally stopped it, the door closed with a thud, surrounding her completely in darkness.

She picked up her quarter, and stood, turning to head for the door, only to find out it was no longer there. She placed her hands on the surface where the door had been only moments before. It felt like a solid rock wall. "What is going on here? It's all right, I, uhm I just have to find a light switch. Yeah, a light switch." She felt her way along the wall for a moment, still only feeling rocky earth beneath her fingers. Ashley turned around as she noticed a dim glow coming from behind her. She took a cautious step towards the source of the light. After assuring herself the ground was stable, she took a few more steps towards what seemed like the mouth of a cave.

As Ashley stepped out of the cave her eyes widened in shock and her jaw dropped. "Toto, I've a feeling we're not in Kansas any more."


	2. New Person, She Person

**A/N:** Back for round two. Hope everyone liked Chapter one… It really had nothing to do with RvB but, ya know… These things do happen. This chapter will have everything to do with RvB and the guys in Blood Gulch… We just had to get her to Blood Gulch first… Also, thanks so much to all our awesome reviewers you guys rock! You know who you are and we hope you like this chapter if not as much then even more! Alright, enough babbling, it's story time…

**P.S.** Story time comes after Pants time, and just before Dancing time.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter II: New Person, She Person**

"You know," Tucker said, swinging his sword around. "It still goes 'whoosh' when you swing it."

"Hey watch it! You almost took my freakin' head off!" Church yelled at Tucker, who had just barely missed Church's head as he swung his sword around.

"Maybe if you weren't standing so close, your 'freakin' head' wouldn't be in any danger." Tucker retorted.

"Come on ladies, I've heard enough already." Tex added, rolling her eyes inside her helmet.

"Stop fighting! Happy place! Happy place!" Came Caboose's voice from the background.

Tex stepped towards the edge of the roof, bringing her sniper rifle back up to eye level. She had been spying on the Red team for two hours now. And all that the maroon one and the orange one were doing, was fighting with each other. So Tex's gaze had been wandering around the canyon for a while. "Caboose, please shut-- What is that?" Her gaze had drifted towards the only way in or out of the canyon, the small cave up on the wall of the canyon, near Red base.

"What? What do you see? What are the Red's doing?" Church asked, idly cleaning his helmet.

"Reds nothing. Hey Tucker, there's a girl out there." Tex responded, still looking through the sniper.

Tucker hugged 'The Great Weapon' to his chest. "I am so not falling for that again, Tex."

"Fine, suit yourself, Tucker."

"What? Let me see!" Church said, walking over to Tex. He took the sniper and held it to look through the scope. "Wow, there is a girl out there. And a pretty fine looking-- OWW! Bitch, what was that for?" Church asked, glaring at Tex and rubbing his face where she had hit him. Caboose walked over, taking the sniper out of Church's hand, leaving him and Tex to settle their differences.

"What? What is it? I want to see!" Caboose said, leveling the sniper with his eye. "Ohh, look, a new person in the canyon. And-- Oh, oh, oh. And the new person is a she person."

"Alright, I thought you were trying to trick me when Church was playing along. But Caboose is too stupid to keep up a plan, so now I know you aren't kidding." Tucker said walking over to Caboose. "Give me the sniper." He tried to grab it from Caboose, but Caboose wasn't done looking through it. So when Tucker pulled it, Caboose hadn't let go. But once Tucker had let go, Caboose had let go to let Tucker have it. "Caboose! You dumbass… Go get it!" He yelled at the rookie as the sniper dropped to the ground below the base.

"It is not my fault that your fingers are dumb." Caboose said, turning around and crossing his arms over his chest. Tucker rolled his eyes and jumped off the base to go get the sniper.

As Tucker hit the ground below the base, the most horrible smell he had ever smelled drifted into his nostrils. "Awww, what is that…? It smells like shit down here- no… worse than shit, it smells like that tofu shit that Donut tried to get me to eat once." Tucker shuddered in fright at the thought of the pink soldier. "So gay… so pink!"

As Tucker was distracted by his thought, Crunchbite (Or Fluffy as Caboose called him) snuck up behind him. "BLAAARGH!" he yelled from behind Tucker, causing him to spin around and jump back like three feet.

"Dude, what the- Listen big alien. What did I tell you about jumping out and scaring people? Look if you're gonna live here you're gonna have to follow the rules. And the rules say-"

"Blargh!" Crunchbite cut him off.

"You know what dude, I know don't have rules, whatever. Just give me the goddamn sniper rifle." Tucker held out his hand, as if Crunchbite were to give it to him.

"Blargh honk." Crunchbite mumbled as he turned around and walked away. Tucker sighed, grunted, mumbled some random curses under his breath, and went back to the top of the base.

"Hey Caboose, I'll give ya a dollar if you go get that chick." Tucker said to his blue teammate.

"Ooh! A quest, I love quests. And only if it is in nickels, I love nickels more than I love quests." Caboose shot back at Tucker. "It just seems like more that way." Caboose walked over to the edge of the base, and jumped. Tucker followed and watched him.

"Ohh, Caboose, take the tank, you can totally pick up chicks in a tank." Tucker shouted at him. But Caboose ignored him and kept walking. Tucker turned back to face Church and Tex, and shoved his hand into his pocket, digging for change. "Okay, I got five, ten, fifteen, twenty, twenty-five, thirty… Anybody got any nickels?"

"Nah, just pay him back later, it's not like he'll remember anyway." Church said turning to Tex and engaging her in conversation.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: **Review us! It would make us happy people... Plus it's easy to do, just a few simple clicks and some typing, and you've reviewed your favorite RvB story!

Love,

-Jenn and Kimmie

**P.S.** Wait wait... shh... -whispers- if I listen carefully enough, I can still hear you being owned by Caboose


End file.
